


Flippy Flop Blech Excercise

by rextexx



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Graphic description of excercise, M/M, Meeting for the first time, a hint of romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextexx/pseuds/rextexx
Summary: Have you ever noticed that Sportacus never actually met Robbie in the first episode, but seemed quite aware of him in 'Defeeted'? Well, here's our interpretation of how they met.'To Sportacus, there was no reason to spend a sunny spring day lounging around - carpe diem, seize the day ! Some people needed a little push into the right direction, and  that tall man with the black hair and high, maroon and purple striped pants seemed like the sort of person that needed some encouragement. Maybe a little workout could turn that frown upside down! 'Co-Writer: Sportanoodle





	Flippy Flop Blech Excercise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay Sportanoodle and me have done in my LT discord channel for both of us to get back into writing. Feels so good to be posting actual finished things again :')

The day Sportacus arrived in Lazytown, he had been almost instantly greeted by the entire town. A small population, considering how many houses there were, and most of them were children. Five kids, two adults, with Sportacus deciding to stay, now three - until he overheard a conversation between Trixie and Ziggy ;

"It's probably just Robbie Rotten."   
"Oh, that guy?"   
"Yeah, the mean one."

And at first, Sportacus was sure they were referring to a fictional character, from one of their playtimes or videogames. Until one morning, Sportacus picked up his breakfast, and noticed someone outstretched on the bench which he usually used for his warmups. Huh. Sportacus could not remember meeting this person before - the day he arrived he had definitely not noticed anybody with those stripes and those hues of purple and navy before. But this man seemed to be a resident nonetheless, seeing how comfortable he had gotten on the bench, with an orange pillow underneath his head and his arms crossed over his chest. Was he napping? But it was barely noon - this should be the time to enjoy the day, playing games, taking walks, _being active_!

Indeed, Robbie Rotten , stretched out comfortably on the bench in Lazy Park , was as a matter of fact, taking his third nap of the day, or rather, he was trying to nap. Ever since that pink-haired nuisance came along he'd had this nagging fear of what she could do to his great town, and it was already beginning. It was called _Lazy_ town after all, what didn't she understand? As Robbie lay with his eyes closed trying with all his might to fall asleep, another fear entered his not-so-lazy brain. That blue jumping elf... Robbie knew this day would come, that Number 9's absence wouldn't be forever and that Number 10 would come along eventually... he just wasn't prepared for _this_ particular Number 10.

The villain didn't understand why but he couldn't seem to get that blue muscle head out of his mind. He was angry...and confused...but mostly angry. Robbie's thoughts were interrupted when he thought he heard footsteps approaching his way. Keeping his eyes shut tight, he grumbled softly to himself and hoped that whoever it was would _go away …_  
  
“Hi!”  
  
"Ahhhh!" he choked out. In one quick motion, Robbie's arms and legs simultaneously flailed in all directions and the next thing he felt was his stomach hitting the ground. Sportacus flinched away just in time before the man could fall down onto his feet. Robbie whimpered, finally gathering the courage to open his eyes and when he did, he saw those dumb blue shoes. He knew who it was. WHY! Why him! Why now! He slowly looked up, revealing more and more blue, and more and more muscles.

His face turned a deep crimson when he finally reached the elf's eyes, standing there with his fists into his sides ; typical hero stance. Did he have to stand like that? Blech "Ha ha HA! I meant to do that!" Robbie jumped up to his feet with such speed and agility that didn't seem fitting for someone who claimed to be the laziest person in Lazytown. Sportacus stifled a small chuckle, and noticed the other eyeing him, which in turn gave the hero a moment to observe the other man, too.

He was tall, taller than the other people, and probably the tallest person sportacus has ever met, those striped pants that reached up to the man's chest further defining his height. Black hair slicked back and strikingly bright eyes. Despite the overbite and protruding chin, he reflected a sort of statuesque that made Sportacus' stomach tingle a bit - he looks like a friend!

“I--”

"What do YOU want?"

Before he could even say a single word, he was cut off. Loudly. Rudely. And the sportself was a bit taken aback. To be fair, he had a rough awakening "I ah ... I don't think we've met before." he extended his hand. "I'm Sportacus. What's your name?"

Robbie flinched and leaned away from him, unsure of what trick he was trying to pull. Robbie wasn't the type of person that felt he needed to introduce himself. He was the greatest villain in the world, everyone should already know who he is. "Hmmph" Robbie rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was converse with this airheaded flip flopper. He tried his best to stand up straight, slowly puffing out his chest and raising his chin as if to appear taller than he already was.

It felt like his back was going to snap, this was taking far too much energy out of him. Several seconds had passed and Sportacus still had that goofy grin on his face, patiently waiting for Robbie's reply.

"My name is.... _Go Away. "_

Proud of himself now, he turned around in preparation for resuming his spot on the bench when he heard the blue buffoon behind him chuckle softly. Sportacus chuckled, and dropped his hand, causing the other to glower at him  
It made sense now why he hadn't met the man the day he himself had arrived – seems like he was not good with people.

  
“I'm sure that's not your real name.” He grinned – but if the man didn't want to reveal his name, he wouldn't push him. A look at another person was enough for Sportacus' crystal to pick up when they were in trouble.

“I'm sorry woke you up, I definitely didn't mean to scare you.”

  
Robbie crossed his arms and huffed. How on earth were his eyes so blue? He thought, cheeks burning again, his eyes wandering – the man's voice was laced with an accent that softly pronounced every consonant. Despite his words, his eyes and his accented voice, there was nothing soft about him, Skin stretched over taut muscles as the shorter man made an excited little jump around him, like a bunny on a field of carrots. Robbie momentarily allowed his eyes to wander across the broad shoulders and thick biceps of the hero. He’d never seen a man look like that in his entire life. How was it even possible to look like that!

"But now that you're awake - would you like to do some situps with me?" To Sportacus, there was no reason to spend a sunny spring day lounging around - carpe diem, seize the day ! Some people needed a little push into the right direction, and he seemed like the sort of person that needed some encouragement. Maybe a little workout could turn that frown upside down!

“What! _Sit-ups?!”_ Robbie questioned while putting his large chin in his hand. He watched as Sportacus did another jump or two and nodded. “WELL I don’t know what that means but I’m sure it’s some sort of flippy flop blech excercise.” Robbie could barely say the word, making a dramatic gagging sound. “Why on earth would i do something like that! This is _Lazy_ town”. He crossed his arms and lifted his chin, showing his assurance. He couldn't believe that blue blur actually offered Robbie to do sit-ups. Surely, he must be joking. Did he not know who he was talking to? Granted Robbie never properly introduced himself, but still. After taking a quick deep breath, he glanced back over at the sportself, who looked just mildly shocked at his words he realized with satisfaction.

 _Flippy Flop Blech excercise?_ Sportacus was very passionate about his hobby - and usually he got people hooked on it very quickly, too. The trick, he figured out early in his career, was to not force people to it. A gentle prod, encouraging words, a bright smile and sometimes a little song made the idea of training and moving much more colorful to everyone he had encountered - everyone, _but him._

  
"Well," Sportacus cocked his head a bit, the smile returning, this time slightly more empathetic. "Just because it's called Lazytown doesn't mean everyone has to be lazy in Lazytown, right? That's why I'm here."

Without forewarning, Sportacus dropped to the floor, swung his legs onto the now unoccupied bench and began demonstrating sit-ups, legs firmly pressed onto the surface, his upper body lifting and lowering, arms hooked behind his head. Sportacus seemed to have no trouble with this task, even flipping over, now lowering his upper body to the floor with his arms, never touching it, then pushing himself up - first with both arms, then only with one.

"You don't have to instantly go to one hundred - start out small and if you keep at it, you'll get better." he promised. Robbie nearly stumbled over his own feet, that's how quickly he tried to remove himself from the sports elf. Disgust plastered on his face at the erratic movements.

  
"You sure you don't wanna try?" Sportacus asked.

  
“Absolutely not!!” Robbie blurted back, sounding almost offended. He wiggled at the ends of his vest, and stared between him and the bench. “Now excuse me – since you decided to occupy my bench, I will have to find another sleeping spot! That is enough excercise for me!”

And with that, the man turned around, and strode off, arms swinging dramatically to and fro. He suddenly stopped, turned on his heels, came back, and for a split second Robbie saw the man's face lighting up, that ridiculous mustache curving as he smiled, and …

  
Instead, Robbie snatched the forgotten orange pillow, and turned again, red in the face, and in quite a hurry. Sportacus shook his head, sighing – despite the rudeness, he still managed to smile lopsided. What a strange person that guy was. Sportacus had never met someone so persistently against the idea of moving whatsoever. Well. Maybe over time, he could still warm up to him. He did look like he needed a friend …

  
“Hey, hey, Sportacus!” Ziggy's voice drew the attention of the hero away from the tall man's back. The young boy was waving around with his giant lollipop, jumping up and down excited.

“Stephanie got some chalk to draw on the mayors driveway, you wanna join us, huh?”

Sportacus grinned, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. “I'd love to.”  
  
“Great!! Let's go!”  
  
“Ah. Ziggy?” Sportacus knelt down next to the blonde boy. “Can you tell me who that man is?” he pointed at the slowly distancing striped person, and Ziggy's eyes widened.

“You mean Robbie?”  
  
“Robbie? Is that his name?”  
  
“Yeah, Robbie Rotten. He hangs out here sometimes, though he doesn't like us very much. He says we're too loud. But he recently gave me a whooole bunch of candy, and and, he gave Pixel a new video game.”

  
“Really,” Sportacus mumbled, not sure what shocked him more – the fact said Robbie Rotten he had heard the kids talk about was an actual person ( which they also referred to as _' the mean one'_ ), but that Robbie apparently rewarded bad habits. Sportacus frowned. “Well. As long as he doesn't cause any trouble, I don't think we have to worry about him. C'mon, let's join the others.”

 

 

“Stupid Sportaflippedy floppedy flip-flop!” Robbie grumbled the entire way as he marched off, kicking stones out of his path, pillow strapped under his arm.

“First egging on those brats to be loud and annoying, then disturbing my nap, now he's stealing my sleeping spots! I have to stop him. Yes … I have to get rid of him – FOREVER!” his voice echoed across the wide planes of grass, a soft breeze carrying his voice even further.

Robbie straightened his back. “This is called Lazytown for a reason, and that reason is no other than being lazy! I am going to kick this blue warmhearted generous healthy quack out of here, that is for sure! No more sports, no more interrupted naps, no more noisy children, no more blue eyes...no more soft smiles … no more strong arms and … and the way his mustache twitches when he chuckles...”

He felt the same strange tug inside his chest, and his hand clawed into his vest.  “Guh – and no more strange fuzzy-wuzzy feelings! _It's disguise time!”_

 


End file.
